


美国队长说一切都好

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn, watersports hinted
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 短篇，公共场合，暴露癖，dirty talk，一丝丝（喝）尿梗，注意背后
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 32





	美国队长说一切都好

当Bucky的手指摸到Steve的臀缝，指头压下去，隔着布料微微陷进Steve的后洞的时候，公交车上的广播播放出了下一站的名称。  
Steve浑身一激灵，收紧了屁股。  
Bucky没说话，但他深重的喘息在Steve的耳边，强健的躯体紧贴着Steve的后背和大腿，一只手伸在他们之间，从Steve裤腰里钻了进去，做着不可言说之事。  
他们有点过于享受这个游戏了，自从在新世纪重新在一起之后，终于有时间尝试各种性爱方式的两人越做刺激。只要和Bucky在一起，做那些出格的事让Steve感到兴奋，感到年轻。  
此刻，Steve能从窗户的反光中看见他们。Bucky垂着眼睛，漫不经心的表情，他的下巴搁在他的肩膀，长发打理得整整齐齐的，汽车转过角落，Steve用手推住了窗口，Bucky抬眼瞟了他一眼，Steve能看出他的兴奋和揶揄，而他也看到Steve的脸早就红透了，好像他刚跑完晨跑。纽约人乘公车从不抬头，还没有人注意到他们。  
下一站人潮涌上来，Bucky的肩膀挤着Steve，把他往窗户又推了一点，在公车快速启动所有人都被晃着往后倒时，他的手再次隔着内裤压了压Steve最羞耻的地方，指尖甚至挤带着布料挤进去了一点，Steve能感到那布料立刻湿了，他们早上才搞过，Steve的屁股里面还有精液和润滑的残余。  
“看看，”Bucky用只有Steve听得见的音量故意啧啧了两声，“这就湿了，你真是个骚货。”  
Steve看到自己的脸更红了，他呼出一口气，感到汗液打湿了自己嘴唇上的胡子。他的入口贪婪地蠕动了几下，他肯定Bucky感受到了。  
“这不是屁眼，队长，我恐怕这是女人的逼。”公车引擎的轰鸣下，Bucky低声叙述道，Steve心脏狂跳，尽管知道只有他的超级听力能听见。  
“准许进入，队长？”  
Steve恼怒又好笑地低声说，“你早就进去了。别叫我队长。”  
“哦，你还是喜欢骚货？”Bucky的指头灵巧地拨开了他的内裤，毫不留情地对准顶了进去，“你的确表现得像一个。”  
Steve感到自己被两根凉凉的金属指头撑开了。操，Bucky知道自己的所有癖好。一丝汗液从Steve的额头流了下来，Bucky的指头轻车熟路地顶到了Steve的前列腺。  
“准备好了？”他问道。  
Steve闭上眼睛，希望没人能发现他有多期待。 

\---

一开始只是意外。他们坐纽约的公交去Steve想去的艺术博物馆，刚巧赶上洋基体育馆有一场比赛，两节公车上人满为患，两个人被挤在靠窗的一个小空间站着。Bucky挤在Steve侧面，随着人流的涌动，他能感受到Steve的胸肌蹭过他的手臂，那柔软又坚韧的触感透过T恤薄薄的布料传到了Bucky的手臂，时不时的摩擦和点到为止的轻蹭，很快让他心猿意马了起来。他伸开手臂，想在下次Steve被挤过来的时候蹭到更多。  
Steve当然发现了他的动作，他斜了Bucky一眼，“变态。”他低声说道。但也不是制止。  
哦……Bucky想要再看一次那个表情。 

这就是为什么他站到了Steve身后去，用身体挡着其他人的视线，然后用手摸上了Steve的屁股。他穿着宽松的运动裤，那完美的臀部轮廓被Bucky的手指一下子挤压出来。  
这下Steve转过头来，给了他一个羞耻又震惊的眼神。  
Bucky趁机在他嘴角亲了一下，再次用手肆无忌惮地揉起Steve充满弹性的屁股。下一站的人涌上来时，他的手越过松紧带、钻进了那条运动裤里。他能感到Steve的身体绷紧了一下，又很快放松下来，Steve对Bucky从来都是纵容得可以。 

\---

回到此刻，马达的轰鸣声从Bucky的手臂上响了起来，Steve很快能感到，Bucky插在他屁股里的指头变热了。Bucky曲起指头，在Steve的腺体上摩擦起来。快感直冲脑门，Steve把额头顶上了冰凉的窗户，小口地喘息起来，希望不让其他人发现异样。  
“你的奶子凸起来了。”Bucky告诉他。  
Steve低下头，看见了他衬衫前顶起的两个小尖。他的下体也硬着，仔细看深色的运动裤前也顶着一大包。这情景太下流了，随时可能被发现的感觉让Steve感到羞耻又刺激。他不敢相信自己和Bucky在公车上就这么……  
“你又夹了一下我，Stevie。”Bucky的呼吸吹在Steve的后颈，他的气息充斥着Steve的鼻尖，“既然那么喜欢，你应该自己争取更多。”  
一个挑战。Steve咬住嘴唇，他小幅度地晃动起他的胯部，制造起更多摩擦来，“Buck…”  
哦那景色。Bucky能感受到一切，Steve的屁股挤着他、在他的手指上干他自己的样子真是一幅天赐的美景。Bucky早就硬了，但他体内喜欢受虐的那部分总是驱使他先什么也不做，延长快感。他深深吸气，再次加热了马达。Steve含着他火热的金属指头，那甬道颤抖起来，缩得更紧了，Bucky侧过手往前压过去，胯部顶住Steve浑圆的臀部，缓慢摩擦起来，他的指头同时在Steve身体里搅动，压着Steve的腺体不停地刺激。 

用不了多久，Steve就快到了，Bucky把手从Steve腿间伸过去，拨开了他的内裤，握住他硬着的阴茎拽出来拉在了他的腿边，夹在他两条大腿中间。他把玩着Steve的囊袋，延长他的快感，脸贴在他耳边吹气，“把你自己的领口拉开，Steve，我要看你那对下流的奶子。”  
“有人会看见……”Steve低声道。  
“没人会注意到，假装你很热，做得自然点。”Bucky的眼神在透明的窗户里对上他的，Steve垂了垂眼神，默认了。他抬起手拉了拉自己的上衣领口，好像扇风透气一样来回扯了扯，接着往外拉得更大了，而Bucky的眼神越过他的肩头朝下看去，Steve的胸口已经红了，饱满的胸肌起伏着，一对乳头尖尖得凸起着，随着公车马达的轰鸣而微微摇动。  
“hmm，看上去很可口。”Bucky评论道。  
Steve的屁股在Bucky手指上收紧了。Bucky一边指交他，一边评论着他要对Steve奶子做的一系列事，Steve尽量上身不动，胯部随着插在他屁眼里的那只手慢慢地动作着，Bucky已经把三根手指都伸进Steve的屁股来回进出，把他的小洞在公交车上撑得开开的，把里面的精液和润滑抹得到处都是。

\---

公交车因为红灯而停下，Steve已经浑身发热，衣襟那块被汗水打湿了。他一直从窗户里看着身后的Bucky，这才注意到窗外沿路有几个年轻人正好奇得打量着公交车，对着Steve所在的窗口指指点点。  
距离太远听不见声音，但Steve一下子就紧张起来，他抓回窗框，身体和屁股都绷紧了。他们是认出了Steve？他今天留着胡子，应该没那么明显。还是看到了Steve背后的Bucky？窗户的高度应该最多只能让外面看见Bucky正把脑袋搁在Steve的肩膀，Steve坚硬地勃起被他夹在腿间，随着Bucky的一下下顶弄撞在车上，引起Steve阵阵颤栗。他手臂的力量惊人，如果Bucky想，他能把Steve操得整个人都往前贴在窗户上，奶子和老二紧紧贴着冰凉的窗户和车壁，口水流得到处都是……  
“你这个小下流胚，一想到可能会被认出来了就那么激动？”Bucky用手指顶着他的腺体碾动着，“想要被他们拍下来放上自制黄色网站，标题就叫美国队长被公车猥亵到高潮？”  
“操…”Steve低喘一声，“我快到了…”  
Bucky低下头，用力含住了Steve的耳垂，同时手指飞快地进出着他，Steve动弹不得，一想到窗外的人会看到Bucky的动作，他被猛得推过了顶点，闭上眼睛深深地吸气，肉棒抽动着射在了他自己的腿上。  
Steve无声地呻吟着，而Bucky的胡渣持续摩擦着他的颈部，给他带来阵阵刺痒，“真是个好景色。”一直操着他度过高潮的余韵，他湿湿的指头才抽出来，蹭在Steve的内裤上。Bucky总是满足于给Steve带来过多的快感，看他被冲得丢盔卸甲的样子。而Steve满足于Bucky的满足。  
公车已经开动起来了，免除了Steve要在屁股被插着的时候和那群年轻人对视的尴尬，在一个幻想的世界……他们会兴奋地说嘿！是美国队长！而Steve则被期待着用那明亮振奋的微笑和短暂的挥手回馈他们，谁也想象不到，窗户下美国队长的屁股正被身后的人用三根手指撑开着，暴露在公车燥热的空气中……Bucky把Steve的肉棒包回了内裤，他颤抖了一下。

“我还是不敢相信你居然这么做了……”快速确认了一下他们没坐过站，Steve转过身，把凑过来拥抱他、用下身顶着他大腿的Bucky亲住。  
“我期待你在博物馆的厕所隔间里用相同的热情回报我，队长。”Bucky坏坏地笑着。

\---

“脸还是屁股？”在博物馆的电梯里，一个漂亮姑娘刚走出去，电梯门合上，Bucky突然说。身边的一个年轻男人因为他这粗俗话语而皱起了眉。但只有Steve知道他不是在问自己看上那个姑娘哪里，他没有消下去的勃起正顶着Steve的腿侧，Bucky在问Steve他要自己射在他身上哪里。  
“…脸。”Steve低声说。他的脸再次红了。  
Bucky不可置否地哼了哼，眼睛里闪动着狡黠的笑意。

\---

“操，你吸它吸得好像你就指着这活了，操，Steve，Stevie babe，动动舌头，对，就这样……”Bucky一手抓着Steve的脑袋，一手点着一支烟，他一路硬到现在，到了厕所隔间就把裤子草草拽下来脱到了膝盖。他在马桶上坐着，双腿大开，而Steve跪在地上，整张脸都埋在Bucky的下体，性爱的气味在他们被强化过的感官里强烈极了，Bucky不知道那些公车上或者电梯里的人怎么会没闻到Steve一身的精液味，他的裤腿都被腿流下来的精液打湿了。  
Steve的嘴上功夫好极了，恰到好处地吸着Bucky的龟头，指头圈着没含进去的部分套弄，而每次Bucky一挺腰，那意图很明显，Steve抬头看了他一眼，他的瞳孔大张着，半张脸红着，他性感地嘴唇包裹着Bucky的柱身，开始一寸一寸推进，他的肌肉放松，轻松地让Bucky的尺寸通过了，就这么插进了Steve的喉咙。  
“操，那么深……”Bucky喷出一口烟，Steve鼻翼翕动着呼吸，充满信任地看着他。一如既往。他知道他能对Steve做任何事，他甚至连眼睛一眨都不眨就会接受。Hell，就算他现在在Steve的喉咙里尿出来，他说不定也会……Bucky的阴茎一阵抽搐，他看见Steve弯了弯嘴角，似乎看穿了他下流的想法。  
“我想要操你的喉咙，Steve，在你玩自己的同时。”  
Steve一手卷起了自己的衣服，捏住了那下面被忽视已久的两颗乳头，喉咙里发出了一声满足的呻吟，震得Bucky前液狂流。  
“看看你，那么骚……”Bucky掐了烟，捧着Steve的脑袋，开始快速地胯部挺刺，Steve的吞咽反射被他惊人的自控力压制着，让Bucky顺利地来回进出在他紧致的喉咙口和湿润的口腔，Bucky喘息着，满口脏话，看着Steve揉捏自己的胸肌，两指并起来掐他自己的乳尖，让它们弹跳在他通红的胸口。那景象真的太刺激了，但是最终把他们推过顶点的还是门外的一声，“先生，你确定就是这间厕所里有烟味吗？……好的，我这就进去检查。”  
Steve的眼睛瞪大了，Bucky知道他和自己一样听见了。他抬起眼睛看了Bucky一眼，但两人都完全没有停下来的意思。Steve从吸他开始又重新硬了，他把自己的肉棒拽出来握在手里，跟着Bucky操他嘴的动作开始来回套弄。  
Bucky双脚踩着地面，他紧紧抓着Steve的脑袋，用力挺动着腰胯插进他嘴里，快感层层累积，而厕所门被推开的那一刻，Steve含糊地吸着，手里动作加快，肉棒抽搐着射在了地上，而Bucky也终于受不了地低吼一声，把自己拔出来对准了Steve那张满是红潮的英俊脸庞，一股股精液从马眼里喷了出来。  
“哦操哦操……”Bucky喘息着，看着Steve的额头、脸颊、耳鬓、和胡子被射满了点点白浊，Steve假装浑然不觉一样温柔地看着Bucky，一丝精液从他金棕色的睫毛上滴下来，落在他的嘴角。Bucky的肉棒又流出了几滴余精，Steve垂下眼神，低头吸走了。  
Bucky又挤了挤，想把一切都给他。Steve看上去像是天神下凡，又是一切淫荡的化身。  
他又抬起眼来，舔舔嘴角，那里的胡子湿透了，“想要我用美国队长的微笑说服外面的人一切都好吗？”

END  
射了吗


End file.
